grand_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rokurou Rangetsu
Rokurou Rangetsu is a protagonist in Tales of Berseria. Despite having become a daemon, he continues to walk his own path. He has an older brother, Shigure Rangetsu. Statistics *'Name': Rokurou Rangetsu *'Origin': Tales of Berseria *'Gender': Male *'Age': 22 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Human-Demon hybrid, Swordsman, Artes User *'Blood Type': *'Height': 180 cm (5'11") *'Weight': 82 kg (180 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Orange (Left Eye); Black with Red Markings (Right Eye) *'Hair Color': Black *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Master Swordsman Specialist, Artes (Martial, Hidden and Mystic), Break Soul, Enhanced Strength, Speed, Endurance and Durability *'Standard Equipment': Dual Blades, Stormquell *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Bone Breaker, Form 1: Fire Burst, Crimson Flash, Howing Blade, Hurricane Thrust, Concealed Blade, Armor Crusher, Jade Wave, Mirage Dance, Double Haze, Form 2: Imbue Earth, Form 3: Water Hammer, Form 4: Cyclone Dart, Form 5: Scatterburst, Form 6: Dark Vortex, Form 7: Rapid Bolt, Form 8: Magma Tower, Vengeful Stance, Form 0: Sunder, Rangetsu Heron, Form 9: Final Judgement *'Voice Actor': Ben Diskin Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Small Town level *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': Appearance Rokurou has mid-length, spiky and black hair which covers the right portion of his face (specifically to cover his right eye). His hair is tied into a low-ponytail and each strand of hair flicks out. The right side of his face is covered with markings that had appeared after the Scarlet Moon and continues lower down on his body. His attire consists of black legwarmers, pale-lilac samurai pants and woven robes. Another layer of a dark purple robe is worn over and tied around his waist. The purple layer of clothing has orange as its inverted colour. He wears a chest-plate guard and presumably something of the similar sort for his arms, which is finished off by a thick, plated shoulder-guard. He has a strap attached to his torso which he hangs his sword on the back of. Rokurou also wears traditional sandal footwear for that of samurais; with straps and socks. Personality Rokurou is a cheerful and kind young swordsman who carries his ways of a samurai the same as when he was human. He is also caring despite having his mercenary-type ways, being the one who treats Laphicet like a younger brother, something he tries encourages Velvet to do more, which shows his nurturing side. He also considers himself a man-of-duty. Overall, he is a good match for the headstrong and reckless Velvet, as well as the blank and will-less Laphicet. History Main Skills and Equipment Martial Artes: *'Bone Breaker': *'Crimson Flash': *'Howing Blade': *'Hurricane Thrust': *'Concealed Blade': *'Armor Crusher': *'Jade Wave': *'Mirage Dance': *'Double Haze': Hidden Artes: *'Form 1: Fire Burst': *'Form 2: Imbue Earth': *'Form 3: Water Hammer': *'Form 4: Cyclone Dart': *'Form 5: Scatterburst': *'Form 6: Dark Vortex': *'Form 7: Rapid Bolt': *'Form 8: Magma Tower': Break Soul: *'Vengeful Stance': Mystic Artes: *'Form 0: Sunder': *'Rangetsu Heron': *'Form 9: Final Judgement': Relationships *Shigure Rangetsu Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deamon Category:Rangetsu Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Artes User Category:Tales of Berseria Characters